


The Old Switcheroo

by Hughville



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: Hook and Emma wake up and discover a very interesting change took place during the night.





	The Old Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaballerina89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaballerina89/gifts), [athousandsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsmiles/gifts).



> Another fic from my external hard drive that I wrote after the S3 episodes, _Snow Drifts_ and _There's No Place Like Home_.

Emma awoke and stretched. As her arm passed her face, she stopped and stared at it. Something was terribly wrong. Her arm was not heavily muscled and covered with black hair. She held both hands out in front of her and stifled a scream. Her left hand was missing. Looking over, she saw her own body curled up in sleep. This could not be happening. She must be dreaming. Reaching out, she gently poked, well, herself.   
“What, Love?”   
Then Emma knew. At some point as they slept, she and Killian switched bodies. Only one person would do something like this.  
“Get up!” she demanded pulling Killian to the mirror beside their bed.  
He stared at their reflections. “Bloody hell, Swan!”  
“Regina did this,” she muttered darkly. “It has to be her.”  
“Why the hell would she do something like this?” he asked looking his new reflection.  
“Umm, because I brought Marian back and ruined her relationship with Robin.”  
Killian turned to her and smiled.  
“Can you reverse this?”   
It was odd to see that familiar look of mischief on her own face. She nodded.  
“I should be able to with the Book of Spells.”  
Killian led her back to bed.


End file.
